Congratulations
by oxydien
Summary: SEVENTEEN / Mungkin ini bukan salah Mingyu ataupun Wonwoo, tapi satu hal yang pasti disini. Ya, Mingyu telah kehilangan Wonwoo. / WARNING! BxB! Here ya go, Meanie shipper!
1. End

_Congratulations_

 **Mingyu x Wonwoo / Meanie / WonHui**

 _Crack!_ _pair_ , _sad, fluff, vignette_

 _Inspired by: Day6 - Congratulations_

-

Tangannya terulur, hendak membenarkan letak sebuah foto yang dipajang pada dinding kamarnya. Ia tersenyum puas setelah merasa cukup dengan hasil kerjanya.

"Kau masih memajangnya?" Sebuah suara membuat atensi pemuda jangkung itu teralihkan, kemudian menghela nafas setelah melihat sang pemilik suara.

"Itu kenang-kenangan, Seungcheol _hyung_ " jawab sang pemuda jangkung seraya menepuk lengan kemejanya, membersihkan dari beberapa debu yang menempel. "lagipula fotonya terlihat bagus."

Suara sedikit berat itu tertawa, entah mengejek atau miris. Nasib kawannya itu bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari yang Ia pikirkan.

"Terserahmu sajalah, Mingyu. Aku kemari untuk membawakan undangan. Kuharap kau akan baik-baik saja. _See ya_." Dan pintu cokelat kayu itu pun tertutup, meninggalkan sosok tegap yang kini tampak berdiri kaku. Mematung.

Perlahan jemari panjang itu mengusap sebuah surat undangan yang diletakkan di atas sebuah meja nakas. Ekspresinya mengeruh seiring dengan mata yang berair.

" _Congratulations_."

 ** _{ Wen Junhui Jeon Wonwoo }_**

-

 _end._

.

.

Notes:

Menulis ini selama 5 menit karena lagu day6 'congratulations' maknanya bener-bener dalam. Fict ini sekaligus mengawali kembalinya saya ke ffn. Saya harap saya dapat respon yang bagus dari kalian agar saya lebih semangat lagi untuk berkarya.

Kalau kalian ingin request pair atau cerita bisa pm saya ya :)

 _Thank you!_


	2. Missing You

_Disclaimer:_ seventeen's belongs to their family, God & Pledis, but the storyline's belong to me. warning! homosexual theme.

© 2016 Oxydien Storyline

* * *

Jeon Wonwoo tersenyum seraya memegang kenop pintu. Ia terhenyak sesaat ketika seseorang mendorong kenop pintu yang baru saja hendak dibukanya. Disitu terdapat sosok jangkung yang begitu familiar.

Kim Mingyu namanya. Pemuda bersurai hitam legam itu tersenyum hangat, entah karena sosok Jeon Wonwoo yang berada di hadapannya atau karena mereka berdua sama-sama bertemu secara kebetulan. Tak ada yang tahu jawabannya, namun yang pasti, setelah beradu pandang cukup lama, kedua laki-laki kelebihan kalsium itu pun akhirnya berpelukan selayaknya sepasang sahabat yang telah lama tak bertemu—pada kenyataannya, mereka hanya berpisah selama satu minggu.

Pemuda bermarga Jeon itu lalu membuka obrolan lebih dulu, "Apa kabar?" pelukan cukup intens itu terlepas.

"Aku cukup baik. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tak begitu buruk, aku menghabiskan banyak waktu di Yokohama. Senang bisa kembali ke Seoul," Wonwoo membalas, Ia mengulas senyum miring. "dan senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu." lanjutnya dengan nada bergurau.

Gurauan itu disambut hangat oleh Mingyu karena sesaat setelah Wonwoo selesai berbicara, pemuda Kim itu nampak tertawa renyah.

"Kudengar kau bertemu dengan Kwon Hoshi disana. Bagaimana kabarnya?" Mingyu kembali melemparkan pertanyaan seraya menggiring Wonwoo untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya.

"Ia tampak bahagia." Jawab Wonwoo singkat, dan Mingyu yang paham maksud dari jawaban Wonwoo memilih untuk tak melanjutkan topik pembicaraan itu lebih lanjut. Lagipula, sahabat karibnya yang bernama Kwon Hoshi itu sudah cukup matang untuk memiliki sebuah keluarga kecil dan Mingyu yakin hal itulah yang Wonwoo definisikan sebagai 'bahagia'.

Setelah mendudukkan dirinya di sofa, kedua obsidian Wonwoo memusatkan perhatiannya pada sebuah album foto di atas meja ruang tamu Mingyu. "Ini album foto kelulusanmu?"

Mingyu hanya berdehem pelan, meng'iya'kan pertanyaan Wonwoo. Kedua kaki panjang itu lalu berjalan menuju dapur, hendak membuatkan segelas teh hangat untuk sang tamu.

"Aku pikir kau sudah membuangnya."

Mingyu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan si pemuda kurus. "Walaupun aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi, aku akan tetap menyimpannya."

Hati pemuda Jeon itu mencelos, entah karena ucapan Mingyu atau suatu kenangan yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya. Wonwoo menghela nafas pelan, berusaha untuk mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan aneh yang seakan mencoba merasukinya—lagi dan lagi. Ia melepas kacamatanya lalu mengurut pelan pangkal hidungnya.

Pemuda jangkung itu kembali dengan segelas teh hangat di tangan kanan, dan beberapa kue kering di atas piring kecil di tangan kiri. "Apa Moon Junhwi sudah mengurusmu dengan benar? Kau tampak semakin kurus." Mingyu berucap sembari menaruh teh dan kue kering itu di hadapan Wonwoo. Pandangannya melembut dan kentara sekali, Jeon Wonwoo tak nyaman akan hal itu.

"Aku memang begini."

"Dengar, Kim Mingyu," Wonwoo kembali membuka suara, berhasil mengurungkan niat Mingyu untuk membalas ucapannya, "aku datang menemuimu untuk meluruskan semuanya. Kau berhak bahagia, begitu juga aku. Kau tidak boleh terus seperti ini." tatapan Mingyu mengeras, tampak tidak setuju dengan perkataan si pemuda kurus.

"Tahu apa kau tentang aku?" nada suara Mingyu meninggi.

Wonwoo tahu laki-laki itu akan marah, namun kali ini Ia takkan gentar sebab memang itulah tujuannya bertemu dengan Mingyu—mantan kekasihnya yang dulu sangat Ia cintai melebihi siapapun, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Walau dirinya dalam hati bertekad untuk tetap kuat, pada kenyataannya batin Wonwoo akan selalu meronta, kesakitan.

Pemuda jangkung itu menghela nafas. Semarah apapun Ia pada Wonwoo, dia tetap akan luluh oleh getaran samar dari badan kurus itu. "Cukup, Jeon Wonwoo. Kalau memang tujuanmu datang kesini hanya untuk membuatku berhenti menyukaimu, kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya. Jadi, berhentilah melakukan hal yang sia-sia," Mingyu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, "kumohon." Dan di detik itu juga, pertahanan Wonwoo runtuh.

Mingyu tersenyum getir.

Lagi dan lagi, Mingyu membuat laki-laki yang begitu dicintainya menangis. Daripada mencintai, Mingyu lebih terlihat seperti melukai. Selalu seperti itu, namun Mingyu terlalu egois. Di satu sisi dia tidak ingin melepaskan Wonwoo, akan tetapi di sisi lainnya Ia ingin melihat Wonwoo bahagia. Semuanya terlalu rumit untuk Mingyu.

"Pulanglah, Jeon Wonwoo."

 **End of this part.**

 **.**

 **.**

Inspired by: BTOB - Missing You


End file.
